


Rearview

by BlueLionWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Matt, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Concerts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhibitionism, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sex in a Car, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: After being stranded at a music festival, Keith and Lance call Matt and Shiro to come and rescue them, resulting in the four of them playing some, less than kid-friendly, Car Games.





	Rearview

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have never written anything Voltron related before so I'm going to hope this isn't a disaster!!! This is dedicated to J and R on Instagram <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own VLD or its characters, all rights belong to the original creator. This work is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own

“Matt, have I ever told you that we look like the Scooby Gang when we drive around in Blue?” Lance asked from the back, his denim-clad ass perched on the edge of his seat and his arms were folded atop the backrest of the front seats, poking his head between Shiro, situated on the passenger side and Matt in the driver’s seat. Blue, whose namesake was derived from the royal blue paint flaking from her exterior, was the name of Matt’s old combie. He had seen her down in Gyrgan’s Garage a few years prior and had slaved away for weeks to save up enough to buy her and after some sweet-talking from Lance, who had claimed dibs on her should Matt suddenly die, she ran like a treat. 

Hunk, Lance’s other other other best friend, had invited him and Keith to a music festival showcasing the talent from every town in a fifty mile radius. Hunk’s girlfriend, Shay, was performing with her band, ‘The Balmeran Crystals’, but halfway through the night Hunk had abandoned them in favour of forming an alliance with the garden bed after eating a plate of bad nachos, leaving them both stranded and having to call Shiro and Matt to come rescue them. An hour later their saviours arrived, donned in their nightclothes and hair mussed from sleep; Shiro, wearing his pink polka-dot pyjama bottoms (a gift from his cousin, Sven, who had bet he would never wear them) and the leather jacket that he had nabbed off the hook beside the front door on the way out and Matt, in his matching set of galaxy print pyjamas with slippers that looked like green kitties, complete with little ears and faces.

“Yes Lance, you’ve told me literally 26 times since I got her and as the guy picking you and your boyfriend up from that concert in Fuck-Knows-Where-Ville at one in the morning, you had better stop hating on the van… and before anyone calls dibs, I’m Daphne and Lance… you’re Shaggy” Matt snickered, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

“WHAT?” Lance shrieked indignantly “How dare you! I’m definitely Fred; sexy, great hair and a real hit with the ladies and Keith is Daphne; super hot, would look totally bangable in that tiny, purple dress… ” Lance trails off, flashing his trademark smirk that was quickly wiped from his face with a quick slap upside the head from Keith and a muttered response about never being caught dead in such an outfit.

The drive home was taking longer than it should have, considering they had all been cooped up in Blue for over two hours now when it should have only taken half that time and a full blown debate had commenced as the drive continued, complete with Shiro having to launch himself across the front bench-seat to grab a hold of the steering wheel in order to avoid running off the road as Matt threw his hands up in disbelief at what he was hearing, turning around in his seat to argue animatedly with Lance, flipping him the bird as the Cuban blew a kiss and flipped him one right back. 

“Okay everybody, that’s enough. While you’ve been arguing over which Scooby Gang member you are, we’ve gotten completely lost. We are in the middle of nowhere and there is nothing but cornfields as far as the eye can see, albeit we can’t see very far because its three in the morning” Shiro pointed out, drumming his fingertips on Blue’s dash with an amused smirk quirking his lips as his companions fell silent, looking out of their respective windows with rather dismayed expressions. 

Lance sidled up beside Keith and whispered something into his ear, a sight that had Shiro raising his eyebrow in suspicion, wondering what the pair had planned, gazed focused intently on the rearview mirror as Keith canted his hips up, the moonlight filtering in through the windows giving him enough of a view to watch as those sinfully tight, black jeans were peeled off by an overly enthusiastic Lance who pressed open-mouthed kisses to the milky skin of Keith’s thighs, before said brunet disappeared from Shiro’s view entirely. 

An almost inaudible gasp spilled from Keith’s lips, his head falling back against the seat, eyes fluttering shut and his face, that was usually so serious, was now contorted with pleasure from Lance’s tongue; trailing across the slit of his cock, following the vein along the underside with kitten licks before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his thigh and continuing back up, feeling each ridge, curve and vein against his tongue in an attempt to make Keith squirm. 

He closed his mouth around the tip, mindful of his teeth as he moved forward, taking the length inch by inch and almost grinning like the Cheshire cat as he felt Keith’s cock hardening rapidly against his talented tongue. With a slick, lewd pop Lanced moved away to take a breath, only to sink down to the base, his nose flush against the dark curls that resided there as his throat tightened and his tongue worked over whatever wasn’t buried in his throat. Keith laced his fingers into Lance’s hair, tugging harshly at his locks and receiving a pleased moan that had Keith moaning loudly and unashamedly, writhing in his seat with the desire to fuck Lance’s throat until he came. 

Shiro could take a well educated guess as to what they were up to; trying to entice him and Matt to join in on their little game, the deviants, yet he chose to ignore them for the time being, instead opting to play the part of a responsible adult, turning his attention over to his kitty-slipper wearing boyfriend and muttering about which directions they should take to get home. A loud whimper interrupted their conversation and unable to deny his voyeuristic side any longer, Matt peered over his shoulder with a smirk, catching a glimpse of tightly clenched fingers wound through locks of chocolate brown hair, tugging with a feral harshness that had to have hurt but only spurred Lance on further. 

The foursome had been friends since grade school, although Matt and Shiro were in the year above Keith and Lance. Matt’s younger sister Pidge, who was in the same class as Keith and Lance, had requested her brother and his best friend’s help in rescuing her peers from where they were stuck at the top of the Spider Web and they had been as thick as thieves ever since. Over time the boundaries of their friendship had dissipated entirely with too much alcohol in their teen years, a few too many games of Spin the Bottle and fumbling experimentation between the four of them that led to their activities and proclivities knowing no bounds.

“Nghh Lance, you bastard” Keith’s voice strained as Lance pulled away with a shit-eating grin on his face, licking his lips enticingly and wiping the saliva that had dripped down his chin with the back of his jacket sleeve as he attempted to catch his breath, sending a wink up at Matt and Shiro who were eyeing them through the rearview mirror, eyes blown wide with lust. 

“Sorry Mullet, I have plans for you. Can’t have you coming just yet” Lance snickered, pressing a quick, wet kiss to Keith’s cheek as he raised his arms above his head and removed his shirt, tossing it playfully atop of Shiro’s head before wiggling out of his jeans and underwear with a rather comical amount of difficulty considering he was cursed with the legs of a giraffe, as Pidge would say, although shameless in his display and reveling in the damn near predatory gazes he was receiving from the other three car-goers, despite his awkward attempt at undressing himself. 

“I was hoping you’d fuck me behind the stage sometime during the show but we got sidetracked so I’m already prepared and I didn’t want to take the plug out yet” Lance murmured huskily as he planted his feet in the footwell and leant over Keith, his bare ass perched atop the front seats and knees resting against the edge of the seat as he boxed the raven in and melded their mouths together, their tongues curling around one another’s with feral urgency. Lance pulled away with a high-pitched squeak, rocking his hips back wantonly as Shiro pressed his thumb to the bejeweled plug buried in the Cuban’s ass with a throaty chuckle as he turned to gauge Matt’s reaction, watching his golden eyes darken and his tongue flick over his lips to dampen them. 

Shiro took his time easing the plug out, quickly tossing it to the back seat and bringing his hand down on the tanned skin with enough force that a resounding rack sounded throughout Blue’s interior. Matt was unable to resist laughing as Lance turned around and slapped Shiro across the head, letting out a very manly shriek as Keith pulled Lance backwards and into his lap, grinding his cock against the crevice of the plush rear seated in his lap, wanting nothing more than to feel that tight, velvet heat enveloping his cock, however torturing Lance was his first priority for being such a tease. 

Sidling up beside Matt, Shiro started to rub teasing circles along his inner thigh, inching closer with every gasp and moan that sounded from the backseat, Matt’s breath hitching in his throat as Shiro’s teasing fingers found their way to the hard length tenting the front of his galaxy pyjamas, squeezing and rubbing until Matt was trembling and biting down on his bottom lip. Everyone flew forward as Matt slammed his foot onto the break not a moment later, pulling over to the side of the road, the tires spinning on the loose gravel and the combie practically screaming to a halt. Before anyone could ask, Matt had pulled the handbrake up and had thrown himself into Shiro’s lap, pressing his mouth to the taller males and grinding down against Shiro’s own hard cock. 

When they parted for air, Shiro couldn’t help but tease him. “Did listening to Lance sucking Keith’s cock make you hard baby?” he smirked rocking his hips upwards and chuckling at the brief, almost shy nod he received in return, finding the deep scarlet that stained Matt’s cheeks rather endearing. His hands, both human and cybernetic tugged at each button until his galaxy pyjama shirt was falling from his shoulders, smooth pale skin only blemished by a smattering of freckles, immediately lurching forward litter the area bruises and bite marks. 

Matt moaned and ground his hips down, reaching a hand between them to palm at his erection, unable to stop himself from glancing over Shiro’s shoulder to where Keith and Lance were; watching transfixed as Lance rode Keith’s cock like he was meant for it, his back arching deliciously as Keith’s hands, still donned in his fingerless leather gloves, tugged and twisted harshly on his nipples, stiffening them into peaks. 

A sharp bite to his shoulder had Matt paying more attention to his lover, tilting his head down to kiss Shiro deeply, carding his fingers over the shorter cropping of hair behind his ears. Shiro eased Matt off of his lap and leant over, reclining the seat slightly. 

“Pants off and face Keith and Lance for me baby” Shiro ordered, voice husky with arousal as Matt scrambled to obey, kicking off his slippers and pants with urgency before finding his way to his knees, arms resting atop the backrest ad legs spread wide, baring himself to Shiro’s intense gaze and jutting his hips out enticingly. Shiro planted his feet on the ground of the footwell, knees braced against the edge of the seat as he searched for the lube, usually the bottle could be found in the glove compartment but it wasn’t to be found. 

“Here” Keith called, tossing it over to Shiro who nodded gratefully and poured a decent amount onto his fingers, making sure they were well coated before pressing it to his rim and feeling him twitch, trying to suck him in, slickening his skin with the lube before pressing the first digit in, waiting for Matt to relax before he continued, starting off slowly no matter how much he wanted to piledrive Matt through the floor. 

“That’s it baby, keep your eyes on them, watch how Lance takes everything he’s given like a good boy. Are you gonna be good for me Matt?” Shiro murmured in his ear. Matt was powerless to do anything but nod his head desperately, inching his legs further apart and rocking his hips forward to grind against the leather of the seat, providing some friction for his aching, neglected cock knowing Shiro didn’t want him coming unless it was with his cock buried inside of his ass. 

Keith rocked his hips upwards, fucking as hard and as deep into Lance as he was physically able, considering the angle, meeting Lance thrust for thrust, creating a symphony of moans and the sounds of skin against skin. The windows had begun to steam up and the scent of sweat and sex was deliciously cloying, Keith wasn’t far from release, he never was when Lance was riding his cock so well, the way his thighs flexed and how greedy he was to be filled with come, the way that when he was close, he’d begin begging for it…. then Lance stopped moving, stilling each cant of his hips, grinning as Keith groaned with displeasure, trying to move but Lance kept him pinned beneath his weight.

“Shh baby boy. We’re gonna wait for Shiro and Matt to finish getting ready and I’m gonna keep your cock nice and warm in the meantime” Lance purred, clenching his muscles until Keith let out a choked gasp, his fingertips curling into Lance’s hips with enough force to bruise, half crescents littering his skin as his nails dug in, almost drawing blood with how hard his grip was.

Shiro had worked three fingers inside of Matt, practically purring at the way he opened up so nicely, like the way flower petals unfurled in the Spring, the small sounds he made when Shiro dragged his fingertips along his inner walls, torturously avoiding the one place that would turn Matt into a desperate mess to drag out the pleasure as much as possible. Matt rocked his hips back against the probing digits, silently begging for more.

“Shiro, I love you but if you don’t hurry the fuck up and fuck me into the middle of next week, I’m confiscating your stash of gummy bears when we get home” Matt snapped, his head dropping down with a groan as he arched his back and ground backwards, ignoring Lance and Keith’s snicker from the backseat, knowing that no one but Matt could survive stealing gummy bears from Shiro. 

Shiro chuckled and increased his speed, roughly stretching out his fingers until a combination of his thick digits and the slick lubricant had turned Matt into a pliable mess beneath his ministrations. No matter how many times they did this, it was as if they were doing it for the first time; Shiro was always awed by the way Matt trembled beneath his fingers and his tongue, how his usually lightning fast brain seemed to short-circuit and the way his head fell forward and his toes curled the moment the tip of Shiro’s cock pushed passed the tight ring of muscle and the way his cock would twitch with the last remaining dregs of arousal at the feeling of come dripping from his swollen rim.

“Hurry the fuck up you two. Lance won’t move unless you two are going at it” Keith growled, quickly losing patience at not being able to fuck into Lance the way he wanted to but unable to deny the pleasure of his cock simply being buried in the almost searing heat that wrapped around him like velvet. He sunk his teeth harshly into Lance’s shoulder, hard enough to draw blood to the surface that he quickly cleared away with his tongue, a jolt of pain that had Lance rocking his hips against his own accord, providing some much needed stimulation. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Shiro slicked his cock with the remaining lubricant on his hand, hissing at the brief taste of pleasure the movement offered before pressing the tip of his cock to the fluttering rim beneath him, drowning in the sweet pleas and moans that fell from Matt’s lips as he slowly shifted forward, breath hitching as his slick tip caught on the tight ring of muscle that was practically begging to be pounded into. 

“Nghh, please Shiro” Matt whined, head lolling to the side as his eyes fluttered close, trying to breathe as his boyfriend hummed in acknowledgement, before the feeling of warm skin and cool metal came into contact with his hips and with an animalistic thrust, Shiro buried himself inside of Matt, not even giving him time to adjust to the thick intrusion as he began to pound into him with as much force as he could muster, one hand coming up to brace against Matt’s shoulder for better leverage.

Keith let out a sigh of relief and then a loud moan as Lance canted his hips upright until only the tip of his cock remained inside of him, before baring his entire weight down with one smooth thrust, taking the more-than-ample length inside of him, his head falling back with a pleasured groan as he continued to rock and grind, setting an erratic pace that Keith had no chance of keeping up with, simply letting Lance take the reigns and appreciating the view of his lover’s tanned back, arching forward with each thrust and the pert globes that met with sun-kissed thighs that contrasted so starkly against his own alabaster skin. 

They were high on each other, on the sounds that they made and the sound of skin against skin. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened and it wouldn’t be the last and they had long since given up on defining whatever relationship the four of them had. Each person loved their partner dearly but sometimes, when the mood struck, the four of them would change things up; Matt especially loving how wrecked Keith would become as Shiro fucked him into the floor, getting off on the sight of his boyfriend pounding into his best friend while Lance, ever the beloved cockslut of the group, sucked his cock.

A symphony of moans sounded throughout the van, the windows covered with a thick layer of condensation and the heat almost unbearable. Beads of sweat dripped down their glistening skin as they chased after their releases, Blue was rocking with the force of their combined efforts and their orgasms only drew closer, each person spurred on by the others sounds like the way Lance would whimper when Keith’s cock would press roughly into his prostate and the way Shiro growled like an animal as he buried himself inside of Matt, again and again, splitting him open on his thick length. 

“Come on baby, are you gonna be a good boy and come for me?” Shiro asked, licking at the shell of Matt’s ear as he thrust once more, slamming his hips in with brutal speed, spurred on by the gravelly moans Matt emitted with every nail to his prostate, feeling pleasure like white lightning shooting up the length of his spine, bringing him ever closer to his release as his vision blurred.

“Yeah Lance, don’t you want to come first? Show Matt and Shiro just how pretty you look covered in your own come” Keith murmured into his ear, feeling Lance’s body tighten up, the coil in his belly winding tighter and tighter, threatening to snap at a moment’s notice. 

Unable to resist any longer, Lance succumbed to his need for release, his fingers barely touching his own hard cock before ropes of come splashed across his chest, like dashes of paint across a sun-kissed canvas. Every muscle in his body tensed, oversensitive whimpers sounding out as Keith fucked him through it, chasing his own release that was only a hairsbreadth from him. One glance over to Shiro who mouthed the word ‘come’ was all it took before Keith lost his preciously maintained control, his seed spilling into Lance with a choked groan.

Matt groaned at the sight before him, unable to tear his eyes away from Keith and Lance as he felt his own release about to peak. Shiro’s hand left its place on his shoulder, snaking its way along his waist and curling around his cock, nipping at Matt’s neck as he tugged roughly, his dry palm creating the friction that had Matt spilling his seed, tainting Blue’s interior as his orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave. Shiro continued to thrust, fucking every last drop of come from his lover, simultaneously bringing himself to the edge of coming, using every ounce of self control to pull out at the last moment, watching entranced as his seed splattered across Matt’s ass and his lower back. 

They were all breathing heavily as they came down from the high of their respective orgasms, limbs shaking from exertion and exhaustion flooding their bodies as they pulled apart, sharing tender kisses between their respective partners and gratefully accepting the wet wipes offered by an ever-prepared Shiro, wiping off the worst of their mess from themselves and Blue’s interior.

Lance was the first to lose the battle against sleep, curling into Keith like an oversized kitten, mumbling an ‘I love you’ that sounded more like garbled slurring before his eyes fluttered shut. Shiro shook his head affectionately and clambered into the driver’s side, smiling contentedly as Matt placed his head on Shiro’s thigh, falling asleep to fingers carding through his tangled locks. 

Keith was determined to stay awake, wanting to keep Shiro company until they arrived home but even he lost the battle after an hour or so, his head falling forward against his chest. After another hour or so, the sight of their street was a welcome one. He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled into the driveway of the house the four of them rented. Ever the responsible adult, he carted each of them into the room he and Matt shared. Keith and Lance’s room was located on the second floor and he’d be damned if he was carrying them both up a flight of stairs and their bed was large enough to house the four of them for the night. After locking up the house, he crawled into bed, smiling to himself as Matt instantly wrapped around him like a vine and spared a fond glance to Lance who lifted his head to rest it against Shiro’s shoulder, pressing his back against the taller males side and pulling Keith closer to him, playing the big spoon to Keith’s little spoon. 

Just before falling asleep only one thought crossed Shiro’s mind; There was no place he’d rather be than right here, with the love of his life and his two best friends by his side.


End file.
